1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preset brake device for a line drawing machine, a drafting machine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art involving line drawing machines, drafting machines, or the like, it has been known that the movable body carrying the line drawing instrument or the scale is mounted on a guide rail so as to be movably guided therealong and lines are drawn after a desired amount of movement takes place, the amount of movement capable of being read from the graduations carried on the scale. Then, the movable body may be moved and positioned in accordance with the reading from the graduations. This operation involving positioning the guide rail and reading from the graduations have made drawing in general, and, particularly, drawing a plurality of lines at regular intervals extremely inefficient.